Closet Kisses
by We'reAllALittleMadHere
Summary: Aang has had a long week and Katara is just the remedy he needs. Fluffy little one shot 3 Enjoy, my lovelies!


**Hello, lovelies! I took a break from my little Flinx project and wrote up this Kataang one shot! R&R please!**

"Us…kissing…" Aang mumbled the words close to my mouth. His lips brushed mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

He smiled at my reaction, "I wouldn't mind that…not at all…"

Aang had me pressed against the wall of a closet. His lean body was flush against my own. I enjoyed the contact and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd just gotten back from a weeklong peace meeting at the Fire Nation Palace City and I'd missed him so much. I hated sitting in our house in Ba Sing Se, all alone. Well, I had Toph, but she's not much of a conversation person.

Aang hadn't had a moment of rest the past two weeks. I hadn't gotten to see him at all either and the separation was killing me. It's a lot to handle when you're nineteen and government officials are pulling your boyfriend all over the world.

The closet Aang had yanked me into was cramped and cluttered with cleaning supplies. The maids would be wondering why the bucket of soap in the corner was knocked over. It spilled suds all over the cold floor, the hot water warming my bare feet.

I had both arms wrapped around Aang's neck and my forehead was tapping his. I could feel his right hand at my waist idling fiddling with my tunic as his other traced my jaw line. His eyes were closed as he nuzzled me, searching for my mouth. My own eyes slipped shut as well and I smashed my lips against his.

We stayed this way for several minutes, all passion and breath. After a while we slowed, our ardent kisses gradually diminishing to loving nips and brushes. Aang moved down my jaw, sucking softly on the sensitive skin. Burying his face into my neck he sighed.

We were breathing heavily and I gasped out, "You sound so tired."

"I am tired."

"I know. You should really get some rest." I giggled as he moaned into my skin, "Now that you're back in Ba Sing Se, you'll be able to do whatever you want without those politicians taking up all of your time."

Aang moved from my neck and settled his forehead against mine, his storm grey eyes searching my face, "Whatever I want, eh?"

Before I could respond he pushed his mouth against mine again, urgently but gently. He pulled away after a minute or so, waggling his eyebrows at me. His hand slipped inside my tunic so that he caressed my waist, tickling the bare skin into goose bumps.

"Weren't you raised by monks?" I smiled breathlessly at him, tracing his sharp cheekbone teasingly.

Aang chuckled, his laugh reverberating through his ribcage, "Yeah, your point?"

"You know very well what my point is."

His smile grew wider at this, infectious and gorgeous. Over the past few years, Aang had grown into himself, reaching a towering height of six foot one. He was lean with cords of tight muscle on his arms, chest, and stomach, toned by the massive amount of bending he practiced each day. His face was thin and delicate with high cheekbones that his incredibly long eyelashes brushed whenever he blinked. His eyes were still the same though, large and storm cloud grey; beautiful.

I had matured as well; I was still lithe and slim, but my curves were more pronounced and womanly. I'd grown into my nose so now it looked smaller than it had when I was fourteen. My lips were fuller and my skin was a darker shade of mocha brown. Aang always made it very clear that he was pleased with my appearance.

His hands ran down my sides gently and I swear I felt it all the way down to my toes. He kissed my neck gently.

"Agni, Aang. A little frisky today, aren't we?"

"I've got a gorgeous woman locked in a closet with me; what can I say?"

"Oh, so I'm just a gorgeous woman?" I'd meant the comment to be taken in jest but Aang immediately quit nipping my neck and grasped my chin between his thumb and knuckle.

"You are so much more than a gorgeous woman." He stared straight at me when he said this, his voice becoming very husky and low. My breath hitched in my chest and I knew.

I loved him.

**How was it? I hope I was able to capture Katara's persona in this. I don't know if I really did. Anyway, like I said, R&R please!**


End file.
